


Dreams...

by Sleepy_Zs



Series: Charms of Lost Memories [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Double dreams ooo?, Dreams, Tommy be confused, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Zs/pseuds/Sleepy_Zs
Summary: Tommy has a weird dream and writes it down
Series: Charms of Lost Memories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129145
Kudos: 3





	Dreams...

Dream told me to write down dreams(pft-) I have if they ever seem familiar to me. He told me to start after one weird dream that when I told him, it seemed familiar almost.

I just had another one, and well, why not?

I had been walking in the woods, talking with someone. I think I knew his name in the dream, but I don’t anymore. Which is really dumb to me but whatever. 

We were talking about something, I can’t exactly remember, but I think it might’ve had to do with uh, music? I think it was about the guy’s music.

We were talking about that when he asked me how my teaching with this other guy, also forgot the b--ch’s name, was going. I think I told him that we were doing well, and I had beat him? Which makes sense, I am the Tommyinnit, biggest man.

The other guy laughed and called me a child? I got mad at him, understandably so, and then after calling him out on his mistake, he ruffled my hair. We continued walking in peace after that.

After more walking, the other guy stopped. He looked around a bit worried. I asked what was wrong, and he shook his head. He just murmured, “We’ve been walking a pretty long time.” I nodded in agreement and he just asked me if I was some sort of figment made by his mind while he slept. I was confused because I thought that guy was my own imagination but before I could say anything, Tubbo just had to wake me up. 

I haven’t forgotten about the dream entirely, surprisingly enough, and I’m writing this before lunch.

I don’t know if anybody finds it, but hey, Dream if you do find this. One, why the f--k are you looking in my stuff? And two, ...do you know anyone with a beanie?


End file.
